The backlight enters into a code printing process after completion of being produced from a film-forming machine, the code printing process marks production information for the backlight products. The backlight is in a front-up state after the completion of being produced from the film-forming machine, but the production information needs to be jetted on a back surface of the backlight. Therefore, the backlight needs to be turned over to the back-up state before the code printing process is performed. In addition, positions of the backlight needs to be corrected before the code printing process is performed, so that positions of the production information printed on the backlight by the coding printing machine are the same.
At present, in the production process of the backlight, it is necessary to turn over the backlight on the assembly line from the front-up state to the back-up state, so that the code printing machine performs the code printing marks on the back surface of the backlight from top to bottom.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.